


Pennywise the Dancing Clown Gets Domestic

by Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Babysitting, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Pennywise (IT), Just Add Kittens, Mild Gore, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone/pseuds/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone
Summary: Just some of my imagines from Tumblr.Request some stuff here or there if you dare. I'm under the same name!
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Trying to find an appropriate pet

You: Penny, a raccoon isn't really a pet. It's a wild animal.

Him: Yes and it bites!

You: Please put it back.

You: How the fuck did you get a moose into the sewers?!

Him: I am the Eater of Worlds, child, I can do whatev-

You: First, I am not a child. Second, don't care, put it back!

Him: *grumbles and moose noises echoing in the sewers*

You: Why is there a box on my bed that's hissing?!

Him: A present! Cockroaches are indestructible and-

You: NOOOOO. HELL NO. N-O.

Him: What is that thing you have?

You: A kitten, it's small so be gentle.

Him: *blegh* vile, ugly, weak-

You: It also has claws and sharp teeth.

Him: GIMME *grabby gloved hands*


	2. The Clown with the Kitten

Him: *hisses at kitten*

Kitten: *hisses at Pennywise*

Him: *hisses and growls back*

You: What are you-

Him: Hush! We are having an important talk! *resumes hissing at kitten*

You: *slowly backing out of the room* Okay then.

Him: You are going to do what?!??!

You: Penny, it's totally normal for animals to get spayed or neutered. It keeps them from getting cancer later on in life, no crazy hormones, no unexpected babies.

Him: But you are going to take it's-

You: Yes, but they'll be asleep and won't feel it. It won't hurt them.

Him: *scoffs, shaking his head as he walks away* Humans. . . Pennywise thought he was bad. . . nonono humans are. . .

Him: It is wearing a cone.

You: Yup. The cone of shame.

Kitten: *meows*

Him: Shame. Shame indeed. Poor, poor small thing *scoops up kitten and baby talks to it the whole way upstairs*

You: That was adorable. I am sooo getting pictures of this.

Him: No you will NOT!

You: Holy shit what happened to your suit? Wait is it even a real suit or is it-

Him: It's claws! They are tiny but impressive! And the teeth! Ohhhh the teeeeth!!!!

You: Oh. Do you want me to clip it's claws?

Him: *horrified whisper* You wouldn't dare. Run Cat! Run and hide!!!!!

You: *sighs* So we're still calling it Cat then.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're babysitting for a family member and Pennywise is not on board.

You: Oh my God Penny! It's a seven year old child what's the worst that can happen?!

Him: You do not know what I know, have not seen what Pennywise has seen, nooooonono *eyes slowly glance away in 2 different directions*

You: You are so dramatic. Please wipe up the drool when you're done, Babe *tosses towel at his face*

Him: *hisses*

You: My boyfriend is here, he's a little bit weird and-

Him: Dresses like a clown and is hiding behind your TV?

You: Huh? No! What the crap Penny?! Nooooo! Don't chew on those wires!!!!

Him: But it is STARING at meeee *grabs some more wires*

You: Well that might be because your knee cap is touching the back of your skull. Come on, get out of there.

*Intense stare down between Kid and Pennywise ensues*

Kid: You smell funny.

Him: You are a puny, helpless creature.

Kid: At least I'm not scared of a seven year old.

Him: *growling and drooling begins*

You: Okaaaay! How about some popcorn and a movie?!

Kid: Hey! You're stupid boyfriend can do some cool tricks!

You: Really? I had no idea- OH FOR THE LOVE OF MATURIN PENNY PUT THEM DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Him: I wasn't going to eat it, just a trick *innocently lowers kid away from his fangs, grinning*

Kid: Party pooper! And you dropped the popcorn!

Him: Yes, no fun. No fun at all. Let's go make more popcorn. Buckets full! Pop, pop, pop!

You: What the actual fuck?

Him: Language! *insane giggles and popcorn popping is heard from the kitchen*


	4. Adventures in Babysitting pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eventful adventure that is babysitting continues.  
> Pennywise nicknames the kid Puny.

You: We can't watch Alien.

Him & Kid: Why not?!

You: It's going to give 'em nightmares!

Kid: No it won't! And besides, aliens aren't real, I know that *dramatic eye roll*

Him: Oh and how would you know for certain, Puny?

Kid: 'Cause I just do, you big dumb-

You: How about something with zombies instead?

You: *quietly seething as yet another piece of popcorn flies past your face*

Kid: Ha, got it.

Him: No. I was aiming for your eye. . .to blind you.

Kid: Sore loser.

Him: Pennywise is not a Loser *petulantly grumbles threats*

You: Both of you shut up and watch people get eaten alive!

Kid: Geez, grumpy.

Him: Grump, grump, grumpy *more popcorn is tossed*

Kid: Okay, see this penny? I'm gonna put this water bottle on top of it.

Him: Hmmmmm, yes, Penny sees the penny.

Kid: And then when I put this towel over it, we say the magic words-

Him: Magic Words.

Kid: Yup and the penny is gonna go inside the bottle. Ready?

Him: Yesyesyes. Magic words, magic m-m-magic! *giggling as he grins at you*

You: You are so gonna regret doing this kid.

Kid: Shut up! Okay, Penny, you just have to- where'd he go?

You: *shrugging and evil grinning, nodding at the towel*

Kid: *lifts towel* AHHHHHH!!! I hate you guys!!!!

Him: Come back Puny! *gurgled laughs from inside the bottle* You forgot your change!

You: I think you might have traumatized them *waves as the mom and kid drive away*

Him: Thank you *mimics your waving*

You: Not a compliment. They practically glued themselves to me until their mom came *smacks gloved hand down*

Him: Mmmmm. Compliment.

You: Nope. Let's go watch Alien now.

Him: *makes eerily accurate Alien noises and picks you up to head inside* Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that stupid water bottle prank? That's what I was trying to describe.


	5. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching the clown how to play games is not as easy as you think.  
> Thank you to JennywiseOfficial for requesting this, hope it's okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of video games, except Pac-Man and Space Invaders. Please forgive me.

You: Okay, so the point of this is to collect all those little dots in the maze, all while avoiding the ghosts.

Him: So Pac-Man is afraid of ghosts?

You: Well, I guess, but that's not the point. If they catch you, you lose a life and you only have three of those.

Him: They do not look like ghosts. Just. . .plops with eyeballs. Tiny and harmless.

You: *sighs* It's a game, Penny. It's supposed to be fun not totally accurate.

Him: But-

You: Maybe let's start with Pong and work our way up.

Him: *completely hypnotized by the back and forth of Pong*

You: Dude. You're not even trying.

Him: Hush! I must learn it's secrets!

You: What. . .are you doing?

Him: *gnawing on the controller* It wasn't working! That stupid survivor got away!

You: Were you pressing the right buttons?

Him: Yes! All of them at once.

You: Penny nooooooo

You: Hey Penny have you seen my phone?

Him: *incoherent mumbling as he stares at your phone*

You: What are you doing?

Him: * intensely stares at your phone* Matching the candies. Now shush.

You: But I need my phone.

Him: I need the canddddyyyyy.

You: You don't actually win real candy Penny, you know that right? It's just a game.

Him: *growling*

Store Employee: So, what happened to your phone ma'am? The damage looks pretty severe.

You: *glaring over at Pennywise in human form* My boyfriend is very into Candy Crush.

Him: *glaring back at you* They don't even give you real candy.

You: It's. A. Game.

Store Employee: *nervously* How about a two phone plan?


	6. Gory Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You miss your alien-clown-boyfriend. So you watch a gory movie to distract yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from someone over on Tumblr, where this will also be posted!

You hadn't seen your Murdery Clown Boyfriend in a solid two days. Which was both a miracle and kind of disappointing at the same time because while he could be annoying as Hell, being around him meant there was never a dull moment.

So there you were, sitting in your living room, half eaten plate of mix 'n match leftovers in your lap, feeling decidedly lonely. The TV was on and some nature show was playing, which normally would have been fine but watching a group of lionesses hunt down their prey just made you sad.

Penny was probably out hunting. 

Which reminded you that he was out hunting children and you suddenly weren't hungry anymore.

Shoving the plate of leftovers onto the coffee table in front of you with a slightly bitter taste in your mouth, you elected to watch a movie instead.

The fact that that movie just so happened to be about a mysterious clown who brutally murders people had nothing to do with you missing Pennywise. Nothing at all. Just a coincidence.

You hadn't watched it in a while, not since Penny had come barreling into your life, and it was just as gory as you remembered. Not that it bother you much though. All the viscera, blood and flayed skin flying across the screen not even making you flinch as the sun sunk down outside and the room around you settled into a hazy darkness.

Only the glow from the screaming TV illuminated your relaxed figure on the couch.  
You zoned into the movie, the silent but playful chase of the clown consuming your attention. It was a good distraction, watching imaginary people die-but-not-really-die at the grimy hands of a fictional killer.

  
It was nice that for once the blood was fake and the screams were pretend. 

The distraction lasted up until the final girl was left, scrambling her way toward freedom, when a warm drop of liquid landed on the curve of your shoulder.

Turning only your head to get a look at what could possibly be dripping from above you, you find a spot of red slowly rolling it's way down your arm when another, larger glob of red splats onto your skin.

You stare at it with mild annoyance, the final girl gurgling on her own blood through the speakers.

"Penny, you better not have tracked blood into my house" you scold, finally looking up at the shadowy figure standing behind you, looming over the couch.

"So you don't like the blood then?" he gives you a gleaming smile, teeth and lips stained in a crimson mess. He's obviously hoping to get on your nerves.

"No, it's just a pain to clean up when my giant, killer boyfriend leaves a trail of it all around my nice floors" you smile back, trying to be pleasant when more blood drops from his chin to your cheek.

God you just hope it's not getting on the couch.

Pennywise just stares down at you, those docile blue eyes as deceiving as ever, looking for a place to dig in and prod. He does love to play with you.

Then your forgotten movie erupts with gunfire and he looks up to study the screen. It's as bloody as ever and Penny gives a giggle, hidden bells on his costume providing an extra layer of amusement.

"What?" you glance from the TV to Penny, wondering what he could possibly find entertaining about-

Suddenly lifted up and off the couch, you find yourself dangling in the silk covered arms of a gleeful clown, his blood slick face slippery against your neck as he plants kisses in every conceivable place available.

This includes your hair, face, neck, and a shirt you will never be able to wear in public again for all the bloody hand prints it now has.

"AHHHH! Penny! What the fuck?" you wriggle in his grasp, feet flailing but getting you no where.

"Pretty and playful and not afraid of blood! What a perfect little human!" he exclaims happily between snuffling kisses and semi-gentle bites.

He keeps going until you can do nothing but laugh at all the oddly comforting sounds he makes against your body, his drool eventually mixing with the blood that has you worried about slipping right out of his warm grasp.

But of course he doesn't drop you, only hoists you up and over until you're dangling over his shoulder, thoroughly out of breath and caked in sticky, very real, blood.

The credits to your movie are rolling as you're carried up the stairs to no doubt cover more surfaces of your home in blood.

You could deal with that tomorrow though. For now, you're just happy to have your clown back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie reader watches is called Terrifier and you should go watch it because it's awesome sauce. Thanks for reading!


	7. Let's Get Together and Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pennywise have to meet somehow, did you really expect it to be anything less than bloody and terrifying? For you at least. Penny is having a blast.
> 
> Gender neutral reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Lady Gaga's Chromatica album while writing this, especially Sine From Above and 1000 Doves. I have no explanation as to how that works but? I finally wrote something, so I’m not gonna question it.  
> Maybe a part 2? If anyone wants it? It might not be much but there's a storm brewing in my brain.

Like most people who practically ran from their hometown as soon as they hit 18, you never thought you would have to come back. But the world is just as tough as everyone warned you it was and here you were.

Wondering where the fuck all those hours of studying and thousands of dollars worth of college had really gotten you. 

Apparently Derry, Maine was where. Right back where you started.

Your family had been expecting you later in the day but by some unfortunate twist of fate, your travel time had been cut in half in the form of an earlier and cheaper flight. So now you had even more alone time to feel sorry for yourself, no eager chatter of family wanting to hear all about your trip to ease the sting of actually coming home, near broke, tail between your legs.

Ten minutes sitting in your childhood living room, bags already tossed in your old room upstairs, and you were already to drowning in the silence. Well, sort of silence. The fridge still made that odd rumbling when it kicked on, the old clock in the hallway still chimed a high pitched tune every half hour and apparently the neighbors still fought over which channel to watch the afternoon news on.

It was all the same and you wanted to cry. To walk all the way back to the apartment you'd had to give up and take that job at the diner that would've barely kept you fed, let alone your lights on.

Instead, you booked it out the front door and speed walked down the sidewalk, barely registering where you were going. You'd spent so many hours riding around this stupid town on your bike, dodging cars for fun with friends, that muscle memory kicked in about the same time you realized you didn't have a house key.

"Fuck!" you screamed. And damn did it feel good. So you did it again. 

Wordless cries echoing out as you paced passed the old Neibolt House, the ugly thing looking just the same as everything else in this fucking town. You stop and shriek directly at it for good measure before barrelling onward.

Somewhere deep down you realized how utterly insane you probably looked, and sounded, to anyone glancing out their window to see who was strangling a stray cat but no one was stopping you either.

Another typical Derry thing. Everyone just didn't DO anything. Sure they looked and gossiped but never did a damn thing.

You were well on your way to being breathless, throat raw, when you pushed through a familiar treeline and stomped down into a place every Derry kid knew. The Barrens. 

Playground. Hideout. Safe haven. It was another world and here, no one would hear you cry or call you a failure, or whisper about how they knew all along that you'd end up back home. That your dreams were just too big, too far away.

So that's what you did, stumbling to the ground surrounded by tall grass, you gave in. Sobs that pulled the air from your lungs in sharp bursts, making you lightheaded, tears itching their way down your face. You didn't bother wiping at your face, no one around to care what you looked like covered in snot and tears, face puffy and all around pathetic looking.

Let it never be said that a good, long, brutal sob session ever hurt anyone but fuck if it didn't wear you out.

You felt like a wet cloth all wrung out by the time you could see clearly. Closing your eyes, you slumped onto your back in the swaying grass, letting the sun dry the wetness melted across your face. 

Counting to 100 and then starting the long walk back home was as far ahead as you could plan. You reached 58 when you heard a thud. Like someone face planting into solid dirt.

And then an awful, wet tearing sound reached your ears and suddenly the sun couldn't warm the ice in your veins. You were laying in a secluded wooded area, totally alone with no way of calling for help. Hell, your family didn't even know you were home yet. 

The tang of copper in the air was unmistakable once it reached you.

Dying in Derry seemed fitting for someone who had spent nearly their entire life wanting out of this town that always seemed just a little bit off.

"Ooohhhhh, I can smell it. The fear! Hmmm, new and tasty." 

The voice nearly sent you into a new round of crying. It sounded happy. Delighted even.

And then a soft trill of bells jingled off to your right.

_'Don't look, don't look, don't fucking look'_ your mind chanted but curiosity and the cat and all that.

A stark white face and dark red lips greeted you from between the blades of grass, buck teeth grinning at you as blood stained the silk and ruffles on the front of the costume. It had to be some kind of sick costume.

Fucking clowns.

The scream you let out was frail and burned your dry throat on the way out. No one could have heard it except but you and this crazy fucker currently smiling at you like you had everything he wanted. Maybe you did, if the blood and viscera clinging to him like a fresh coat of paint told you anything.

Even if you wanted to run, which you did very fucking much, your brain just wasn't passing on the message to your body because you simply lay there, sqwaking like a newborn bird, as a clearly unstable man dressed as a homicidal clown crawled his way over to you, that smile burning into your mind.

"You seem scared" he giggled. Fucking giggled, as he looked down at you. 

Being frozen in fear and hyperventilating was apparently your game plan at this point. You couldn't even fumble out a 'please don't kill me.' This didn't seem to phase your new friend in the least. In fact, he leaned down closer to you, over you, and big fat drops of blood dripped from his chin onto your face and neck.

Oh fuck. You're going to pass out. You can feel it. Goodbye world, I hardly knew ye and fuck you.

You and Sir Kills For A Living are now nose to painted red nose. The ruffle around his neck itching at your skin and now you can't smell the blood. Just the scent of your favorite take out from the city and a past lovers laundry detergent. 

"Don't worry, Pennywise won't eat you" his voice is fading, swimming all around you like the color orange "no no no, Pennywise likes the way your fear smells, wants to bottle it up."

The last sound you hear is his laughter and it could be the fact that your passing out but you swear on all your student loans that his eyes aren't the same color as before. Burning bright orange orbs carry you out into unconsciousness.


End file.
